Gareki no Rakuen
by zombie kait
Summary: Sequel to Ailes Cassées. Mimi finally came back from America to visit Matt and his family. But wait..who's Sora and how does she know Matt? And how does Tai feel about Mimi? Love triangles?


Wee! First chapter of Gareki no Rakuen is finally done! If anyone is wondering, it's Japanese for A Paradise of Rubble. Um..hopefully everyone will like this chapter, I know I've delayed it's coming out because of other things, so here it is! Everyone enjoy and please please review!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Odaiba airport*  
  
Mimi got off the plane, clutching the picture of Matt in her hand. She looked around, wondering if he was even there, or if his mom or brother would pick her up. Her eyes rested on a familiar boy with blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Her heart stopped for a few seconds, and people pushed past her, yet she didn't notice, for the only thing that she could see was Matt, standing in front of her.  
  
"Matt!" Mimi smiled as she ran and hugged her old friend. "How are you? Have you been waiting long? How's your mother and father? What about T.k.?" Matt was a bit surprised at the hug but smiled as he hugged her back. The two of them stood there hugging each other for a few moments, before Mimi remembered where they were and stepped back, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
  
"I'm good, I haven't been waiting long, and everyone is doing fine." Matt smiled at her as the two of them headed off to get her luggage. The two of them talked the whole way, as if they hadn't been apart for a year. He had missed her a lot, and he wondered for some odd reason if she had missed him too. Shaking his head, he blinked in surprise to see her staring up at him. "Ah, what?" He felt a bit foolish at having spaced off like that.  
  
Mimi just smiled as she picked up her bag, yet he took it from her. "Oh nothing." The two of them walked out of the airport and waited out front. "Um..is someone going to pick us up or did you drive here?" Mimi stretched her arms up above her head as she talked, while watching him out of the corner of his eye. "Matt? Hello?" Mimi giggled as she saw Matt snap back into reality once again.  
  
Before Matt could answer, a red sports car pulled up in front of them, with the music blasting out of the speakers quite loudly. "Ah! There you are, Matt!" Mimi blinked as she saw a girl hop out of the car. She wore a blue jean skirt, yellow tank top, and white sneakers. She ran and hugged Matt before taking a few steps back and looking at Mimi. "Mimi, right?" She asked looking at the slightly confused girl.  
  
"Yes, Mimi Tachikawa." Mimi smiled and extended her hand, in which the girl took it and shook it somewhat firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, um.." She trailed off at realizing that she hadn't heard the girl's name. Shifting nervously on her feet, she adjusted the strap of the duffle bag, which rested on her shoulder.  
  
"Sora, Sora Takenouchi. I'm Matt's girlfriend." Sora smiled before taking Mimi's bags and putting them in the trunk of her car. "Well let's go, everyone's waiting for us to get back." Mimi's heart ached with pain and she avoided Matt's gaze as she got in the backseat of the car. "So it's been a year right? Since you've been here in Japan?" Sora looked at her in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Yeah, a year, though it seems like it's been much longer then that at times." Mimi smiled before looking back out at the road as the other cars passed by. Matt had a girlfriend? He never mentioned that, but they had been apart for a whole year. Besides, he probably didn't even like her in that sort of way. Sighing she leaned back in her seat. Sora seemed nice enough, and if he was happy, that's all that mattered, right?  
  
"How's life in America? I've always wanted to go there but I've never had a chance to." As Sora continued talking to Mimi, Matt glanced back at her to see her look away from him. He mumbled something and looked out the window. What was her problem? Wasn't he allowed to have a girlfriend? Why was she getting so worked up over it anyways? Closing his eyes he leaned back in the seat and tried to puzzle out that confusing girl, Mimi.  
  
"America is great! I had so much fun there, and everyone was really nice." Mimi beamed happily, forgetting all about Matt as she talked about America. Time passed and they finally came to a stop in front of a familiar house. As they got out of the car, the front door opened and out came Mrs. Ishida.  
  
"Mimi dear!" Mimi ran and hugged the older woman as if she were a second mother to her. "How are you? You must be tired after such a long flight. Here, come on in." Mrs. Ishida ushered Mimi into the house, leaving Sora and Matt outside. "How's your grandmother doing? She called a few minutes ago to see if you got there, you'll have to call her later. Would you like something to drink? Dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes."  
  
"A soda would be nice." Mimi smiled and followed Mrs. Ishida into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Mimi!" T.k. walked into the kitchen and hugged her tightly. "How are you doing?" He hopped up onto the counter next to her and she stood there telling him and Mrs. Ishida all about America.  
  
"New York was really cool! There were tons of people everywhere, and the Toys R Us was huge!" Mimi made a motion with her arms trying to show how big it was. "Oh! I got you all something. Let me go get it." She left the room to get her bags when she stopped at seeing Matt and Sora kiss. Trying to go back the way she came, she bumped into Mr. Ishida.  
  
"Mimi how are you?" Mimi blushed slightly at seeing Matt and Sora look over at her. "Everyone has missed you a lot." He hugged her and helped her take her bags up to the spare bedroom she was going to be staying in. Taking out a small bag from her duffle bag she went downstairs with Mr. Ishida.  
  
"This is for you." Mimi handed Mrs. Ishida a small black box, and when she opened it Mimi smiled at the look on her face.  
  
"Oh Mimi dear, it's beautiful." Mrs. Ishida lifted out the diamond earrings and quickly put them in her ears. "Thank you so much!" She hugged Mimi who blushed before going over to Mr. Ishida.  
  
"This is for you." Mimi handed him a box, and he opened it to find a baseball covered in the signatures of the New York Yankees. "I remembered that they were your favorite baseball team." She smiled and was quickly engulfed in a bear hug by him.  
  
"Thank you Mimi! Just wait till I tell the guys at work what I got." He grinned as he inspected the baseball he had received. Mimi pulled out a bag out of the one she had and handed it to T.k. He opened the bag and his eyes sparkled as he looked at a bunch of different video games.  
  
"I remembered how much you liked them, and I decided to get you some." T.k. hugged her tightly before going back to looking at the video games.  
  
"And for you!" Mimi smiled took something out of the bag before handing him the bag. He's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he pulled out a guitar. Mimi laughed at seeing him speechless before turning to Sora. "I didn't know that I would be meeting you, but I had decided to get something because I had a feeling I'd be meeting someone new. I hope you like it." Mimi handed Sora a small bag, and as Sora opened it her eyes turned into hearts as she looked at hundreds of dollars worth of different make up along with different gift cards.  
  
"Thank you!" Sora and Mimi hugged as if they had been friends their whole lives.  
  
"Mimi dear, if you don't mind me asking, how were you able to pay for all of this?" Mrs. Ishida asked as she fingered one of her earrings. They all turned to look at her causing her to blush.  
  
"Well you see..in America I decided to get a job, and well I sorta became a model." They all stared at her surprised but Mrs. Ishida just smiled. A beeper went off and Mrs. Ishida turned and went into the kitchen.  
  
"You guys go wash up, dinner's ready." Sora and Mimi talked happily with each other as the two of them set the table for dinner. As they finished doing so, they noticed two extra plates.  
  
"Uh Mrs. Ishida, there's two extra plates." Sora said as she and Mimi walked into the kitchen.  
  
"No there isn't dear, Taichi and Hikari Yagami are coming over for dinner." Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." As Sora finished setting the table, Mimi went over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Mimi!" Kari hugged her friend tightly who smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Kari, how are you? Ah, here." Mimi pulled a small green box out of her pocket and handed it to Kari who opened it to see a silver bracelet in the box.  
  
"Ohh! Thank you Mimi!" Kari hugged her friend again before she went to talk to T.k.  
  
"Mimi, you look beautiful." Tai said as he came in hugging her. Matt was standing on the stairs when he heard this. He glared at Tai as he saw him hug Mimi. Why was he suddenly so jealous? 


End file.
